


to the moon and back

by MoreCuddleFics



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 16:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19891213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreCuddleFics/pseuds/MoreCuddleFics
Summary: Just a bunch of Irondad one shots based on y'all's prompts!Aka me begging for prompts in the hopes that it'll cure my writers block





	to the moon and back

Hey y'all! I swore to myself I'd never do this but here I am with only two fics on my account and absolutely desperate for prompts. I really just want to write extremely fluffy Irondad fics with loads of cuddles but that tends to require even the slightest bit of plot. 

That's where you guys come in! Just comment what fluffy cuddle fics y'all wanna see and I will do my absolute best to fill the prompt the way you want it.

I love you guys 3000! Thank you so much!


End file.
